The present invention relates to a physical exercising apparatus, and more specifically to a sliding exerciser, which comprises a track body, and a slide supported on the track body and reciprocated by the user with the hands when the user kneeled down on a kneeboard in front of the track body.
A variety of physical exercising apparatus including rowing machines, body-bending machines, step exercisers, stationary bicycles, etc., have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These exercising apparatus are designed for exercising the muscles of different part of the body. There is known an exercising apparatus specifically designed for exercising the muscles of the abdomen. This exercising apparatus comprises a straight track, and a wheel slidably coupled to the track. The wheel has a wheel shaft extended out of two opposite sides thereof for the holding of the hands. When in use, the wheel is moved back and forth with the hands along the track. The wheel can easily be moved forwards with the hands. However, it requires much effort to pull back the wheel. After a forward stroke, the user may be unable to pull the wheel back.